


Horror Story 9/13/2012

by Dystopian_Daydream



Series: Old Things I Wrote [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I wrote this five years ago in 5 minutes, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Daydream/pseuds/Dystopian_Daydream
Summary: I wrote this when I was in the fifth grade so it sucks really bad but someone liked my other old writing with hamilton thrown in so tadaI'm procrastinating studying for midterms so yay





	Horror Story 9/13/2012

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance

“Once upon a time a handsome king sat in his expensive, lovely palace. He was incredibly lonely, so he decided to create his own prince. He went to the town witch to ask for a magical prince.  
“I want him to be tall and handsome, smart and cunning, clever and wise, good with a bad side, and most of all the strongest warrior ever.” The greedy king also asked for the most money. The witch tried to warn him, but it was too late. The prince had been created without the most important thing, love. The prince with no feelings at all attacked the kingdom and killed everyone, including the king . It has been said that on Halloween night if the conditions are right that the king will walk back here, looking for his prince and the even more beautiful witch, so pretty people, BEWARE!!!” John says.  
“Is it true?” the other boy asks.  
“Of course not. There are no such things as witches, and ghosts, and evil king that want to take the pretty people. You all are just jealous because you aren’t good enough to be taken away. Forget little 9th graders, I’m going to the senior party where all the fun is. Later losers,” the mean boy continues, “ What little babies believe a ghost story made for six year olds.”  
He leaves the house and begins to walk to the other party when he feels a chilly breeze, in Phoenix, in August..  
Lameos, he thinks.  
But his heart drops into his stomach when he hears the ghastly, hoarse voice ask,”Where is the witch who condemned me to death?”  
“Go away you peasant freshmen.” he yells.  
“Are you the witch?”  
Walk faster.  
“Are you the evilly beautiful witch?”  
Faster.  
The king appears before the boy,” I don’t like little witches who ruin lives. You will join me in the eternal misery of death.”  
The king grabs the boy and disappears, leaving nothing but a phone and a scream.” The beautiful king, Alex, tells his prince, Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so now the fun stuff. I am currently writing like three different things right now. but I need to ask what I should actually put effort into it. There is a passengers (the movie) au, a white house down ish au ( the one with channing tatum), and a purge au. and i'm also writing a series based on my life because ITS FANFICTION but you know.
> 
> see yall later, gotta go study for midterms, wish me luck!


End file.
